


Our Fling

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Group Sex, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, feeldoe, strapless strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: They must think they’re being discreet. They’re deep enough in the Ajan Kloss forest that not many people come here. Rey and Kaydel haven’t used this path before because it leads so far away from base. But it doesn’t change what they’re looking at.Rey and Kaydel stumble across Jess and Jannah in a compromising position, which gives Kaydel an idea for her and her fiance.
Relationships: Jannah & Rey (Star Wars), Jannah/Rey (Star Wars), Jessika Pava & Rey, Jessika Pava/Jannah, Jessika Pava/Rey, Kaydel Ko Connix & Jannah, Kaydel Ko Connix & Jessika Pava, Kaydel Ko Connix/Jannah, Kaydel Ko Connix/Jessika Pava, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: Gold and Brown [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Holidays in the Gryffindor Girls' Dorms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447222) by [peitho_x (canadiandutchiefangirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiandutchiefangirl/pseuds/peitho_x). 



"Oh Force," breathes Rey.

They must think they’re being discreet. They’re deep enough in the Ajan Kloss forest that not many people come here. Rey and Kaydel haven’t used this path before because it leads so far away from base. But it doesn’t change what they’re looking at.

Jannah is leaning against a tree, stark naked and trembling a little, with Jess’s head between her thighs.

“Force,” is all Rey can say.

“Force yeah,” whispers Kaydel, a laugh dancing in her words. “We did say that Jannah and Jess would be hot together.”

Now the proof is right in front of their eyes. Jess, still wearing her trews and boots but naked from the waist up, kneels on the soft grass at her girlfriend’s feet. She’s planting slow kisses on Jannah’s thigh, moving up. Neither of them have even noticed Rey and Kaydel from across the clearing, lost in one another.

Rey’s seen depictions of raw intimacy like this. She’s experienced it with Kaydel too, of course. But to spy it like this – literally spy it, looking out from behind a tree – and see two women in the throes of passion, love and lust burning off them…

…well that’s something else altogether. Rey’s crazily aware, alive to every detail her gaze passes over. The bright pink of Jess’s tongue, just visible as she laps at Jannah’s clit. The tremble in Jannah’s fingers as she pinches her nipples. The sound of Jannah’s moans, and the way her smooth stomach moves with every quavering breath.

Rey’s heart is pounding already, and she licks her lips before she even realises she’s doing it. It’s also a moment before she twigs that one of her hands has slipped down to her mound, just short of her now throbbing clit.

Kaydel, attentive as ever, notices it before even she does. Straight away she’s embracing Rey, stroking her belly and kissing her neck. Her engagement ring is cool on Rey’s skin. “Wanna enjoy the show properly, darling?” One hand travels up to Rey’s breast, while the other gets to work unbuckling her belt.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Rey murmurs. “Do you think we should?”

“What, you think we oughta leave?” Kaydel grins wickedly. “You don’t wanna do that, I can see the way you’re looking at them.”

“How do you know-”

But Kaydel’s hand has slipped down the front of her shorts, down her knickers. “Because your lovely cunt never lies, darling, and you’re… mmm yeah, you’re fucking wet already.”

Rey feels like she should protest, but with Kaydel’s fingers already stroking down her pubic hair and starting their magic on her clit, she realises that she really is into this. They’ve done this before with erotica, sometimes watching a holo film, sometimes with Kaydel reciting passages of _Rapturess_ or another book while her fingers work their precious art on Rey’s sex.

But a live show adds an element of transgression, and Rey finds it’s a seriously hot transgression. She gets lost in the slow heave of Jannah’s pert breasts in the golden sunlight, the way her head tilts back with a fresh wave of pleasure and her mouth opens in a quiet gasp.

Jess sees them. There’s a moment of shock, but then she flashes a big, insouciant grin at them and goes straight back to eating her partner out. “Damn right, she’s into it,” Kaydel says huskily. Her hand moves further down, her fingertips parting Rey’s holds and delving into her wet slit. Rey whimpers, her lover’s fingers slipping in and out of her in time to the rise and fall of Jannah’s breasts.

Perhaps Jannah hears that whimper, or perhaps Jess says something to her, but that’s when the ex-Stormtrooper’s eyes open. Those deep, dark eyes meet Rey’s, fixing her with a look which is both startled and profoundly aroused. Then her orgasm takes her, her eyes wide and her lips parted, and it’s enough for Rey to come there and then as she watches Jannah climax.

Her knees almost buckle as slick pours from her. She whips around to lean against the tree, breathing hard as Kaydel giggles next to her and licks the moisture from fingers. The other side of the tree, Jannah’s cries go on and on.

Rey looks at Kaydel. “Run away before we have the awkward conversation?”

“Let’s.” And the accidental voyeurs make their escape.


	2. Chapter 2

“Aww yeah,” Kaydel breathes, eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. “Oh fuck, Rey.”

She’s on top of Rey in their bed on the Millenium Falcon, moaning happily as Rey fucks her gently with their feeldoe. Its glassy cyan length slips gently in and out of Kaydel with Rey’s slow thrusts, and Kaydel softly strokes her own clit as she rides.

“You’re still thinking about them,” Rey muses. Kaydel’s had this glint in her eye all afternoon, since they ran across Jess and Jannah in the woods.

“Hard not to,” Kaydel breezily replies, eyes closed now as a contented smile plays across her pretty features. Then her eyes open and she looks a little guilty. Not that she stops caressing herself. “Sorry, was that too blasé?”

“It’s not something I’m used to hearing from my fiancé, although…”

“Though you did totally come watching them.”

Rey strokes along the backs of Kaydel’s thighs, still driving the toy gently into her. “True... with your help, but true. And you do look glorious when you play with yourself. So come on Del, let me see how horny you got seeing Jess and Jannah fucking.”

Truth is, she can already see it. Kaydel’s slick glistens on the shaft of the feeldoe. But she wants to hear it. “Tell me what you liked best.”

“Oh Force,” Kaydel whines, “the way Jess ate her cunt and Jannah was just standing there, shaking…” Her eyes are closed, one hand squeezing a breast as the other slips across her clit.

Rey can feel her wicked grin taking hold. “And that turned you on, huh? Got you as wet as me?”

“ _Yes!_ ” After that little cry, still working her clit, Kaydel dissolves into whimpers and gasps, her blush slowly spreading from her cheeks to the tops of her breasts before she collapses onto Rey. Rey holds her bride-to-be and kisses her, reflecting that there is something really delicious, luxurious even, about slowly and gently bringing Kaydel to orgasm.

Finally Kaydel raises herself off the glistening length of the toy and Rey welcomes her lover into her arms. She keeps still, enjoying the feeling of Kaydel’s soft, warm body against hers, basking in it.

After a minute or so’s slow kissing, she says the words she’s been turning over in her head. “There’s something on your mind, if I’m not mistaken. And it involves those two.” She pauses. “You and Jess had a thing going on once, right?”

Kaydel smiles demurely. “A brief thing – a hot one, but it didn’t really work long-term.”

Rey sees where this is going. “But it hasn’t stopped you thinking about something… short-term? Involving…”

“You wanted them both, that was plain to see,” Kaydel smiles gently. “If Jess and Jannah are up for it, and unless I’m way off then they will be.”

Rey needs a moment to think about it. She hadn’t ever expected Kaydel to say these things.

Her surprise must show on her face. “You’ve only done it with me before,” Kaydel says, getting off Rey. “It’s only natural that you’d want to explore a little, isn’t it?”

“Well-” Rey’s breath hitches as Kaydel takes hold of the feeldoe, coaxing it gently out of Rey, before taking hold of the grip and laying the head against her vulva. Flashing a grin, she slowly pushes the toy into Rey.

“You wanna get your head between Jannah’s skinny thighs, and you wanna feel Jess’s mouth on your cunt.” She gives Rey a filthy smile. “Yeah, you _really_ wanna feel that.”

Rey lets her head fall back. She’s already turned on from making love to Kaydel. Now her fiancé’s words and the smooth rhythm of the toy pushing into her cunt have wet heat flooding her in mere seconds.

And with Kaydel’s words, she can’t help but picture Jannah and Jess with them, on her, touching her. She imagines Jess on her knees for her, Jannah’s gasps in her ears…

“And I think I’d like to see it. I wanna see Jess and Jannah eat your sweet little cunt.” Kaydel reaches to stroke Rey’s cheek. “Show me that’s what you want, darling.”

Rey comes with a hard gasp, flopping back onto the bed as Kaydel grins at her. Eventually she musters the words. “As long as it’s what you want, Del.”

“Oh, it is.” Kaydel kisses her. “And we’re not married _yet_. It can be something we do together. An extra little bachelorette, if you like.”

Rey thinks for just a little bit. “OK. When do we ask them?”

They've only got a little while before Jess and Jannah leave the base and go back home, but Kaydel decides to play it cool – or keep it pent-up, Rey can’t quite decide which it is. She slips a note under Jess’s door.

Mature and sensible woman Jess is, she springs this on Jannah during their own slow, lazy bout of lovemaking. Their trip to the base is really a social call more than anything else, and an excuse to relive old times. The grove where Rey and Kaydel caught them is the one where they first had sex together.

“So first Suralinda, and now Rey and Kaydel?” Jannah laughs. Then she moans as Jess runs a vibrator gently over her clit. "You're sure all these women are into us?"

“Please, Rey flooded her fucking panties when she saw you come.” Jess punctuates her argument with a slow, lazy suck at Jannah’s nipple, keeping the vibrator flush against her lower lips. “As she should, watching a woman as hot as you.”

“And as hot as you,” Jannah gasps. Waves of pleasure spark across her skin from where Jess runs her tongue slowly around her nipple.

“Why thank you.” Jess kisses her breast, before loosing her tongue to run in a tantalising ring around her areola. “So you wanna do it? Wanna have them take me in front of you, and let ‘em ravish you too?”

Jannah doesn’t need to think about it. She’s seen them naked in the barracks showers enough times, admiring their two different kinds of beauty. Kaydel’s smooth, svelte form and Rey’s hard, wiry leanness. She’s let her eyes linger more than once, fantasising about kissing them both, slipping her hands down past the coarse black hair of Rey’s sex and the soft gold of Kaydel’s, hearing them cry out for her.

And if she can make Rey’s eyes go wide like Kaydel did… and like the sight and sound of her own ecstasy did…

She cries out herself, raggedly - “Yes! _Yes!_ ”

So Rey comes back from flying practice to find a grinning Kaydel and a reply in Jess’s sharp, businesslike handwriting: _You’re fucking on_. It’s signed with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this is very much just two couples having some no-strings fun together. Apologies to any poly readers, that's just not my style and I don't think I'd do it well - but hope you like it all the same :)

When the knock comes at the door, Rey and Kaydel are lounging in their dressing gowns, their hair still wet from the shower.

“Whatever happened to dress to impress?” asks Jannah, cocking an eyebrow at them.

“Oh, you know…” Kaydel eases her gown open, revealing she’s naked underneath. “Sometimes undressing works just as well.”

Jannah gives her a delighted grin, and Rey gets one too as she stands, turns – and lets her gown drop.

“Damn girl, your ass,” purrs Jess, and Rey looks around with a smile of her own, which widens as she sees Jess unbuttoning her shirt. “And your abs too, _fuck_. I can’t believe Kaydel’s willing to share you at all.”

“Then show us what you’ve got,” Rey grins brazenly, approaching to help Jess with the shirt and looking eagerly at the elegant curves underneath. Then Jannah draws closer and Rey reaches out with one hand to unbuckle her belt, as Kaydel circles behind the couple.

“You heard the Jedi, ladies,” she says, embracing and kissing them both.

Jannah laughs, leaning in to kiss Rey. It’s a softer, more exploratory kiss than she’s used to from Kaydel, and Rey presses back with a little more push. “How could we deny you both?”

Jannah meets her words with a smile and a shrug that drops her shirt to the floor, for Kaydel to under the bra beneath. Rey slowly pulls the garment away, biting her lip as Jannah’s breasts are revealed. She’s got an athlete’s body, forged by a lifetime’s training and a little more muscly than Rey’s own sinewy frame.

Rey’s quick actions have already got her belt loose, and Jannah quickly steps out of her trews. Rey and Kaydel both sink to their knees as Rey pulls Jannah’s knickers down. She does it slowly, feeling a thrill as she finds soft black curls between her thighs.

“Well,” Kaydel laughs, stroking Rey’s hair as her lover plants kisses on Jannah’s leg. “I think our Jedi’s taken first pick. Jess, you’ve got me.”

“Take her on the bed, Rey,” Jess says, as she leads Kaydel to a chair. “I wanna watch you together.”

Neither Rey or Jannah need telling twice, and they pile onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Rey finds herself captivated by Jannah’s physique, which is so different from Kaydel’s. Instinctively she takes the lead, exploring with her hands and mouth and finding that Jannah accepts her advances eagerly. Her hands caress Jannah’s firm belly as her mouth slips from lips to neck to collarbone, and then to linger between her breasts.

She looks over to Kaydel and Jess. Jess sprawls naked in an armchair, with Kaydel knelt between her thighs. Rey’s transfixed for a moment, torn between admiration and envy, before she remembers that she’s wrapped around Jess’s girlfriend right now. Also, before Jannah’s nipples become too tempting.

She captures a breast with her hand and slowly, teasingly, brings her mouth close, making Jannah almost beg for it. Though in truth, it’s Rey’s resistance which gives first, and she fervently licks and sucks, feeling the little nub rise and harden in response.

Jannah kneels up, embracing her, and Rey takes full advantage as she runs her hands down to Jannah’s arse and squeezes her taut buttocks. Then Jannah squeezes her with her thighs, provoking a yelp from Rey and then a giggle.

“Wow, Jannah, your thighs...” They’re rock hard muscle, pressing tight to Rey’s.

Jannah grins. “I was cavalry. You need strong legs to stay on those beasts.”

Rey plants kisses on her shoulder. She rubs Jannah’s mound and clit again, and as Jannah just begins to whimper, she moves her fingertips to her opening, finding her delectably wet. “Then let’s give you something to ride, huh?”

Jannah gives a deep purr when Rey slips inside her. It’s definitely riding she wants, because the second Rey’s fingers are in she pulls her close and presses against her, driving herself against Rey’s hand.

“Heeey,” Rey coos, grinning broadly. “Kaydel, I think Jannah here wants the ‘doe.”

Kaydel lifts her head from Jess’s thigh, but she doesn’t pull her hands away from her sex. “Then you’d better give it to her.”

She uses the Force to slide open a cupboard and a wooden case, and summons the feeldoe into her hand. “This is the ride you want, isn’t it?”

Jannah’s eyes are wide as she watches Rey set the toy inside herself. “Oh fuck yeah.”

Rey pivots the eager woman around, setting her hips against her buttocks as she slides the head of the toy into her. Then she starts thrusting – “faster!” – and quickly raises the tempo into response to Jannah’s eagerness.

Jannah likes it harder and rougher than Kaydel – a rider for sure, Rey thinks. She rises to the challenge, pressing forcefully against her, kneading Jannah’s breasts as the other woman writhes and bucks on the shaft of the 'doe.

Jannah takes her wrist in one hand, while the other goes roaming to hold and squeeze Rey’s arse. Rey lets out a moan of her own, and attacks Jannah’s neck and jaw with searing, urgent kisses.

“Force yes, that’s it, just keep fucking me _hard…_ ” Jannah whimpers as Rey bites her neck gently. It earns her a high-pitched whine, and Jannah pushes back hard against her, desperate for more, needing the toy deeper inside her.

“Force-fucking-damn, she’s amazing,” Jess gasps, watching the two women couple. And then gasps again, as Kaydel’s fingers curl inside her. “And you. Oh fuck, forgot you could do that.”

“You forgot?” Kaydel’s grin is as wicked as she remembers, widening when she feels Jess’s cunt tighten around her fingers. “So Jannah really is that good?”

It’s a moment before Jess can reply, as Kaydel’s caresses threaten to overwhelm her. One of the blonde’s hands rests on Jess’s smooth mound, thumb tracing circles across her clit, as she fucks Jess with the other.

No wonder Jess has heard Rey scream so loudly and so often from next door. Each thrust of Kaydel’s fingers sends a little wave of pleasure through her, coupled with the deeply arousing sight of Rey and Jannah rutting fiercely on the bed.

Fuck, the things it does to her to see Jannah’s mouth agape, Rey’s toy glistening with her pleasure as it slips in and out of Jannah.

She looks away just long enough to flash a smile at Kaydel, who kisses her inner thigh and sets it quivering. “Make me come, Kaydel, and you can find out for yourself.”

Rey spares the other two a glance, and meets Jess’s wide and hungry eyes. Kaydel might be lavishing attention on her, but Jess only has eyes for what Rey’s doing to her girlfriend, and she bites her lip when Rey and Jannah look at her.

Emboldened, Rey turns back to Jannah and kisses her slightly parted lips, rubbing her clit as she presses the toy deeper into her slit. Jannah responds by moving faster, harder, and Rey begins to think she understands what it feels like to be a race-winning Fathir. Her hand is already dripping wet, the dark curls around Jannah’s cunt sodden from what Rey’s doing to her.

“Come for her Jannah,” Jess pants. “I wanna see it, wanna see you come for her _so much_ …”

That’s all Jannah needs. She clenches tight around the feeldoe before she gushes over it, collapsing back onto Rey. Rey follows Jannah’s staring eyes to see Jess reach her peak at Kaydel’s hands and cry out, her eyes on Jannah the whole time.

“Hell of a show you just missed, Connix,” Jess smiles, leaning forward and cupping Kaydel’s chin to kiss her. “ _So much_ indeed…”

Kaydel’s eyebrows quirk wickedly. “Then I wanna spectate some. Hey Rey…” She crawls onto the bed, to where Jannah has jumped climbed off Rey. “If I cuddle up behind you, will you let me have these two gorgeous girls ravish you?”

Rey puts her lips to Kaydel’s. “For you, anything. And I think I see what’s in it for me.”

She lies back, relishing the warmth of Kaydel’s nude front on her naked back, and opens her arms to their guests.

Jannah and Jess each take a nipple in their mouths, and Rey shudders at the sensations. It’s even better, even more maddening, as they stimulate her in different ways. Jannah simply sucks, while Jess rolls her tongue around and across the nipple.

“Enjoy it, Rey,” Kaydel whispers in her ear. “This is what you deserve, darling. This is what I wanted for you.”

Rey kisses her hard. It’s easier than forming words, when all she can think of is how hard her nipples have become under Jess and Jannah’s gentle but determined ministrations, how good their soft caresses are on her belly, how maddening it is when their hands stop just short of her bush.

Kaydel sees it. “You want that, don’t you darling?”

“Tell us you do, Rey,” Jannah urges her, punctuating her words with a kiss to Rey’s breast.

“Fuck, I want it,” Rey groans. She tilts her head back as Kaydel kisses her neck and gently caresses her breasts, taking over as Jannah and Jess slip down Rey’s torso, peppering her skin with kisses. Every hard line of her abs seems to fascinate, and their lips linger against her angular hips and the dark spread of her bush. Kaydel leans forward – Rey sees the opal flash of her teeth out the corner of her eye – reaching to grasp Rey’s thighs and coax them open.

"You heard her, girls. And here she is, all ready for you."

Being fucked to the sight of Jess and Jannah’s intimacy was excitingly transgressive. This, with her own fiancé serving her up like a feast to the other couple, is something else, and Rey’s more than ready for their attentions.

Jannah and Jess pause when they reach Rey’s parted legs, to lock lips and smile teasingly up at her. Then they each make a trail of kisses up Rey’s thighs, advancing steadily and softly to her cunt. There they begin to kiss, lick and suck, listening attentively to the sounds they elicit from Rey.

Briefly, Jess pulls away and places a hand at Rey’s clit, spreading her lips with gentle pressure, laying her open like a banquet for Jannah’s eager mouth.

The other woman doesn’t even pretend to resist. Straight away, she laps at Rey’s vulva, eager to pleasure her. “Doesn’t she look so fine, Rey, when she eats a woman out?” purrs Jess. She’s begun to strum a fingertip lightly against Rey’s clit, stoking more liquid heat in Rey’s belly.

Rey moans her assent, and rakes her fingers through Jannah’s chaos of curly hair.

Jannah smiles at Rey, kissing her clit lightly, before she tells Jess: “Share her with me.”

“Do it,” Rey stammers, pulling Jess close to kiss her. “I want you both, I want you to eat my cunt together.” She hears Kaydel’s happy sigh in her ear, and the couple nestled between her thighs pleasure her with relish.

A mouth on her clit, a tongue digging gently into her opening at the same time… it makes Rey almost delirious, and she clutches Kaydel’s hands over her breasts as her lover gently nips her shoulder before kissing the same spot. She’s adrift in waves of pleasure already, and when Jess sucks at her vulva, it gets a little cry out of her. It’s not the last, not by a long shot.

Jannah breaks off, staring awestruck at Jess as her girlfriend devours Rey. Then she returns, slathering Rey’s clit with her tongue, fired up by Rey’s rising screams.

Rey comes apart. She’s overwhelmed, overborne and carried off into ecstasy, screaming all the way.

When she can open her eyes again, Jannah is still lapping gently at her vulva, and Jess is leaning in for a kiss. Her tongue pushes into Rey’s mouth, carrying the trace of slick with it, and Kaydel joins them with an ardour that tells Rey what they need to do next.

“Your turn to be pampered, Del.”

Jess nods eagerly. “Hell yeah, and I think I’d like to see you two ravish _my_ girlfriend now.”

“How could we ever say no?” laughs Rey, now clasping Jannah’s chin and kissing her deeply. “But we do it how Jannah wants, of course. So what do you fancy?”

“Well, if you’ll let a girl be greedy…”

“Girl, it’s a foursome,” drawls Kaydel. “Tonight’s _all about_ being greedy.”

Jannah laughs, her little breasts jiggling a little. “Then sixty-nine with me, Kaydel, and Rey can help out whoever she fancies.”

“Whoever she fancies helping _first_ ,” Rey chuckles. “Like Kaydel says, we’re being greedy tonight.”

It’s already a feast for the eyes. Jannah lays her long body out along Kaydel’s, and Rey feels that tug of jealous desire when she sees her lover’s tongue swipe over the clit. Kaydel catches the look and smiles. “Care to join me, gorgeous?”

And yeah, Rey does. She takes hold of Jannah’s narrow buttocks – Kaydel puts her hands over Rey’s – and kisses her labia.

Jannah’s moans are lower than Kaydel’s, little staccato noises that intensify as Rey kisses and laps. Kaydel gives high-pitched little whimpers as Jannah pleasures her in turn, and Rey finds herself more eager still.

She spies pink between the dark brown lips, parting them delicately with her fingers to see properly. With that, all thought of restraint is gone, and she digs her tongue hard into Jannah’s cunt, seeking the pink inside of her, savouring the taste.

Between the attentions of the two women, Jannah is helpless. Slick wets the dark curls of her sex, and what Rey doesn’t lick up trickles down from her hole to Kaydel’s eager mouth.

“Jannah, you’re _sopping_ wet for us,” marvels Kaydel, before she redoubles her efforts, her licks fervent and hungry. Rey’s are just the same and her lips press hard. Jannah tenses and then gives a long, low moan as her orgasm shudders through her.

Rey pulls away, gazing down at Kaydel. Jannah’s come more than enough for both of them, and her fiance’s lips shimmer. She and Rey kiss hungrily, sharing the taste of the other woman, revelling in the mess they’ve made of her together.

And now it’s Kaydel’s turn. Rey moves to the other end, finding Jannah still panting, and kisses her deeply, the tastes of Jannah and now Kaydel mingling on her tongue. When Jannah lowers her mouth to Kaydel’s clit, Rey adds two fingers, slipping them into Kaydel’s eager wet folds. It earns her the low purr she knows and loves so well, though Jannah’s eyes show her delighted surprise.

Jannah lifts her mouth to lick around Rey’s fingers, and the interplay drives Kaydel wild. Rey feels her shake, and gently rubs her arse with her free hand. Her fingers still ease in and out of her fiance’s cunt, wetter and wetter. And through the Force, she can feel Kaydel’s pleasure building, the flood ready to pour forth.

It’s a climax that she and Jannah have worked at together. Kaydel’s pent up from pleasuring Jess and then watching Rey, and between that, Jannah’s darting tongue and Rey’s gently curling fingers, they soon work her up to shuddering, screaming and spilling slick over the sheets – and Jannah. On her chair Jess leans forward eagerly, locking eyes with Jannah as she too cries out and buckles.

When she speaks again, her voice is a husky growl. “ _Damn_ you look good when you eat a girl out, babe.”

Jannah, licking Kaydel’s slick off her lips, beams at her partner and beckons. Jess doesn’t waste a second, joining their tangle of limbs and letting Rey, Jannah and Kaydel bombard her with kisses.

“My turn to be the happy couple’s plaything?”

Rey and Kaydel share a fleeting look. “Damn right.”

The warm tangle of lissom bodies shifts, as Jess becomes the centre of attention. She and Jannah make out gleefully, as Rey and Kaydel lavish attention on her breasts and belly with their mouths and hands. Rey’s soon slip down further, kneading Jess’s supple buttocks so she groans happily.

Then it’s just a short detour to her thigh, to the inside of her leg and oh fuck, the skin is already damp with slick. Rey’s heart skips at the thought of how much wetter Jess must be further up, how wet her cunt must be…

Kaydel catches her wrist. “Not yet, Rey.” She nibbles her ear and whispers. “Jess likes to wait, so we’ve gotta tease her little cunt no matter how sweet it looks.”

“You know me too well,” Jess pants as Rey relents and sucks her breast again.

Kaydel keeps stroking Jess’s thighs, but she’s having to fight to not get close to her centre yet. “Force, Jess, you always did make it hard to hold back.”

“Then just fuck me,” Jess growls, her impatience finally winning out. “Let me show Rey how wet I am.”

Unbelievably wet, Rey finds as she plunges two fingers into the warm, sodden folds of Jess’s cunt, feeling the little hole clench tight almost immediately. Kaydel lays her hand tenderly on Jess’s shaved mound, rubbing gently as Rey’s whole hand begins to glisten with Jess’s pleasure. Jannah and Jess break from their kissing to watch Rey, gliding her fingers in and out in time to Jess’s every whimper.

And yet Jess needs more than just fingers, right now. “I want the feeldoe, Kaydel. I want you to fuck me with that hard toy of yours like Rey did Jannah.”

“Do it,” Rey breathes before she can even think, enough that Kaydel looks at her with surprise all over her face. 

But Rey’s sure. "Ravish her, Del." She feels the rush in her chest, and next moment she’s reaching for the toy, slipping the hilt between Kaydel’s willing thighs and working it into her cunt, kissing her deeply as she does. When the sigh abates, Kaydel’s dirty grin is at its fullest. She kisses Rey and then pushes the ‘doe into Jess, the pilot’s vulva parting easily for the already wet shaft.

“You feel how wet that is, Jess? That’s how much your girlfriend came for Rey. Yeah, that gets you hot, doesn’t it?”

Jess moans at the first thrust, and the second, as Rey lies down next to her, entranced by the shudders that course through her curvaceous body. Jannah sits back, playing with herself a little as she watches. “Gods, you fuck so beautifully, Jess.”

Rey and Jess kiss aggressively, pawing at one another as Kaydel finds her slow, tidal rhythm and slips the toy deeper and deeper into Jess so her golden bush grazes Jess’s clit with every thrust. Jannah comes close, strums her girlfriend’s clit a little, but she can’t resist the yearning look on Jess’s face for long and crawls over to lock lips with her.

Rey, meanwhile, fastens her mouth on Jess’s nipple and sucks hard until she hears Jess whimper, “Come here Rey. I wanna taste you again.” She pulls Rey urgently over, so the Jedi straddles her mouth, making sure to face Kaydel.

Her fiancé licks her lips, just as Jess’s tongue reaches Rey’s clit, flicking hurriedly for a moment and travelling down into her folds in a slow, luxuriant lick. Her hands alight on Rey's arse, squeezing rhythmically.

Rey lets out a whine, sparking a lustful grin on Kaydel’s face which of course she has to return with a kiss. She takes those gorgeous little breasts in her hands, kneading and squeezing them so Kaydel whinnies a little too. All the while she admires the movement of Kaydel’s perfect body, the supple rhythm with which she fucks Jess.

Jannah reaches in to stroke Jess’s clit, fingers gliding across the smooth, shaved skin around her sex. A moan vibrates into Rey’s cunt at the first touch, and Jannah shoots her a look of devilish excitement. Jess is all about returning favours, meanwhile, and her hand finds Jannah’s thigh and moves quickly to the apex. Kaydel too stretches out a hand, squeezing Jannah's breast and pinching a nipple, so a ripple of excitement visibly flows through her.

Three stunning women, three different kinds of beauty, are all laid out for Rey like a tableau of lust, moving in carnal synchronicity. Even more intoxicating, she’s a part of it; her caresses to Kaydel, her taste on Jess’s tongue, even the sight of her as Jannah’s eyes linger on the heave of her breasts.

The more any one of them feels it, the closer it gets the others to bliss. They’ve become a feedback loop of pure pleasure, and with Jess’s tongue spiralling around her clit, Rey is already starting to shake and yelp.

The air is thick, almost a haze with pheromones. Kaydel fucks Jess vigorously, the feeldoe slipping in and out of her slit quickly, and Jess redoubles her attentions on Rey’s cunt.

Kaydel’s so into this that it almost scares Rey, grinning wickedly at the yearning look Rey gives her and leaning in when she takes hold of her face. When the aggressive kiss breaks, they stare down at Jess’s cunt, the steady rhythm of the glistening toy.

Light and Dark, it’s hot. And Rey knows, understands that Kaydel wants so badly for her to get off on this, that she’s practically fucking Rey by doing this to Jess. And between that and Jess’s tongue, now digging hard into Rey’s slit-

“Oh Force oh fuck oh _fuuuuck!_ ” Rey slumps against Kaydel, crying out as she comes over Jess’s lips and tongue.

Kaydel giggles, but the adoration in her eyes is sincere. Her grin widens as Rey, her orgasm subsiding, looks hungrily down at Jess beneath her, and drops to put her mouth to her smooth sex. Kaydel realises what she’s doing, and lifts Jess’s hips so her arse is against Kaydel’s thighs and her cunt is exposed for Rey to begin licking at her clit.

Perfectly in sync. This is how Rey wants them to be. Together, even if there are others involved.

Jess’s already insistent moans turn to whimpers and screams as Rey lavishes her with quick swipes of her tongue and Kaydel pushes slowly, deeply into her quim. Her slick becomes a stream along the length of the feeldoe, becomes a flood and soon she too is screaming, shuddering, coming for Rey and Kaydel. Still her fingers work their magic on Jannah, who quakes and whimpers through her orgasm a moment later.

Just Kaydel to go, and Rey surges forward. She tugs the feeldoe urgently out of her and buries her tongue in her fiance’s cunt, the glorious wet heat of her centre. Because even with Jess and Jannah here, even after they’ve both fucked and been fucked like wild things, Rey wants, _needs_ Kaydel to come for her.

She sucks at Kaydel’s hole, glorying in the sweet salt taste of her love. Kaydel’s hand fists her hair and she whinnies, hips thrusting shakily as she fucks herself on Rey’s lips.

Nothing can come between them, Rey sees that now. They can bring other women into their bed and share with them, but it’s still Kaydel she wants more than anything.

All Kaydel can do is babble as the powerful strokes of Rey’s tongue part her lips and slip deeper. “Oh Rey I love you, I love you. Fuck, _fuck_ I love you!” And with that last cry, she squirts, spilling her pleasure into Rey’s mouth.

Rey just hears the soft "wow" from Jess underneath her.

Slowly, eased through the afterglow by gentle kisses from Rey, she comes down, sinking into the embrace of the other three women. A contended confusion, and that will do perfectly for tonight.

It’s lucky the bed sleeps four – cuddled up together – because they’ve worn each other out, and it just seems right to let Jess and Jannah stay the night now. Rey and Kaydel lie in the middle, tangled in a sleepy embrace, with the other two spooning them.

“You know,” Rey murmurs to Kaydel, stroking Jannah’s thigh behind her before moving her hand to squeeze Kaydel’s arse. “I’m still absolutely marrying you, but I think we’re gonna want to have some more of these dalliances.”

“Well, we’ll be happy to help,” adds Jannah.

“Maybe,” Kaydel smiles sleepily. “What is it they say? The couple that flings together…”

“Not sure anyone says that,” Jess laughs.

“Then we’ll make it a saying,” Rey responds, kissing Kaydel again.


End file.
